


The Worst Thing

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected memory changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in July 2005.

While everyone celebrates Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter stands hunched over an ancient pensieve, bitter tears poisoning the swirling silver mist of memory. His trembling, white fist still grasps the tiny glass phial an owl had delivered just as Harry was washing away the last traces of blood.

If a curse equal to the horror of his crime existed, he would cast it upon himself. But there is none and didn't he himself destroy the last dementor after watching it silence Snape's seemingly inexplicable laughter?

Harry had always thought the worst thing anyone could be was a murderer. He knows now he was mistaken.


End file.
